Scrooge and Carol VS Yu
Description Scrooge and Carol VS Yu (Guilty Crown), who would win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: The Void Genome is the deadliest biological weapon in the Guilty Crown universe. Boomstick: And it just so happens that are combatants today have those weapons. Wiz: along with a few other special skills that may turn the tide of a close fight. Boomstick: Scrooge and Carol, the test subjects of the Void Genome. Wiz: And Yu, the mysterious envoy of Da’ath. Boomstick: He’s wiz, and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for? Scrooge and Carol Yu Can't decide Who do you think will win? Scrooge and Carol Yu Can't decide Scrooge and Carol Wiz: The Apocalypse Virus, the deadliest virus in the Guilty Crown universe, was used in countless experiments and on many people for various reasons. Boomstick: Evolution, control, biological weapons, you name it. Wiz: Among the researchers experimenting with the virus was a secret organization known as Da'ath, a group seeking to use the Apocalypse Virus to Evolve mankind. One of the many things they needed to do this was a way to control the virus. Thus, they began experimenting on humans. Boomstick: One of these unlucky test subjects was a man simply known as Scrooge. Wiz: Scrooge is a prototype for creating a biological weapon that would be known as the Void Genome, also known as the power of the kings. Boomstick: In his case, though, he got stuck with an incomplete one. Wiz: Being incomplete, he is unable to use it to its full potential. Scrooge can’t draw Voids out of people. Instead, whenever he touches someone, that person turns into a giant metallic crystal. Boomstick: Before he was experimented on one last time before being disposed of, he kind of just said ‘Enough of that!’ and broke out. Wiz: Using his incomplete powers, Scrooge tried to escape the facility. Before he left, he would meet a woman named Carol. Boomstick: I hope you like all the ‘A Christmas Carol’ references… Because there’s more yet to come… heh heh. Wiz: Hilarious, Boomstick. In any case, Carol is unique in that, for some reason, she doesn’t turn into a crystal when Scrooge touches her. Instead, he can draw a Void out of her. Boomstick: And unlike how it should work on others, the Void that’s drawn out is random. Wiz: There's a catch, though. While the void may be random, it will always be a weapon. Boomstick: This was because of some experiments done by Da'ath. Wiz: It was unclear to Scrooge at the time why such a thing was possible, but he was suffering from amnesia. Boomstick: After they escape the facility together, they are hunted down by Segai. He would eventually fail due to Interference by Da'ath in the form of Past and Present. See? Told you we weren’t done. Wiz: Past is an Endlave pilot, and Present is a failed experiment like Scrooge and Carol. Both are very skilled. Luckily, Scrooge had other abilities that made fighting or fleeing easier. Boomstick: While he was in the facility, he also became superhuman. Wiz: He’s able to move and react fast enough to dodge bullets, and he’s strong enough to throw vehicles. All five of his senses were also enhanced. We’re not exactly sure if this is due to the incomplete Void Genome or separate experiments. If it really is the Void Genome, then that would explain some of the skills that Shu and Gai have shown. Boomstick: With these powers, Scrooge has taken down numerous soldiers and Endlaves. Wiz: Most of the Endlaves were controlled by Past, who is very likely the best pilot in the entire Guilty Crown series. Boombstick: She’d definitely give Ayase and Darl a hard time, even if they did have their best Endlaves. Wiz: Despite this, Scrooge defeated every one of Past’s Endlaves… Well, except for one that was severely damaged in an explosion during Lost Christmas. Boomstick: Not only that, but he also defeated Present, who could manipulate the Apocalypse Virus and match him in close quarters combat. Wiz: It may seem like Scrooge alone is very skilled, but he does need to be careful. Boomstick: He may be able to dodge bullets without much effort, but if he does get hit by one, it will do the same damage it would do to anyone else. Wiz: He also needs to take care of protecting Carol, as well as not overusing Voids. Boomstick: Sadly, for her, she can’t run or jump like Scrooge can. Wiz: This has been a problem for him before, but in every outcome where that’s happened, Scrooge has protected Carol successfully. Boomstick: Indeed, Scrooge may have lost his memory, but he’s still able to take on some of the strongest characters. With the help of Carol, of course. Overview # Possesses an incomplete version of the Void Genome ## Touching other people allows him to turn them into the apocalypse virus ## Can only draw voids out of Carol ### The Void that is drawn out changes each time, but it’s always a weapon # Superhuman skills and senses ## Able to dodge bullets with ease Weaknesses # Carol is the only person he can draw Voids from, if she dies, then Scrooge’s arsenal will become far more limited # Carol doesn’t have any special or supernatural abilities, making her an easy target Yu Boomstick: If you read about Scrooge and Carol already, Great! We’re building right off that. Remember the Da'ath organization we talked about at the beginning? Well, a very important member of that group is Yu. Wiz: He states that he is the symbol of the unity of Da'ath. It’s a little odd to think of it like that, but we’ll try to explain it better. Boomstick: Yu is a hard character to talk about. Mainly because… Well, we know so little about him. Wiz: Starting at the beginning, Yu is responsible for guiding Mana as she learned about her new powers after touching the Meteor containing the virus. This would later lead to the events of Lost Christmas. Boomstick: Not only did Yu assist Mana, but he is also responsible for tracking down and killing Scrooge and Carol. Not him personally, he sent Past and Present after them. Wiz: He would ultimately fail, and Scrooge and Carol would push back their plans to start the global apocalypse. Boomstick: Sadly, for Scrooge and Carol, that’s where their story ends. Wiz: Scrooge’s arm, housing the incomplete Void Genome, would be recovered by Da'ath, and three Void Genomes would successfully be produced. Boomstick: One of those would go to Yu, giving him the power to draw out and manipulate Voids. Unlike Shu Ouma, he doesn’t need to make eye contact to do it. Wiz: He is very proficient with it, too. Yu can draw out and manipulate multiple Voids to create various weapons. Boomstick: On top of that, he can fly, teleport, become intangible, and a bunch of other stuff. Don’t ask us how he can do that, we’re not too sure ourselves. Wiz: Nevertheless, after the completion of the Void Genomes, Yu helped Shuichiro Keido in bringing about Adam and Eve to evolve the human race. Boomstick: throughout the entire story of Guilty Crown, including Lost Christmas, Yu looks the same age. Is it an effect of the Void Genome? Is he immortal? Inhuman? Wiz: He’s probably immortal. We know that he’s human because he possesses a Void. Nothing else is capable of having one. Boomstick: Either way, he hasn't aged. Wiz: Back on topic, Yu was supposed to oversee Shuichiro and Mana in both attempts to restart Lost Christmas. Boomstick: Both attempts would fail, because Shu came along and stopped them before the process was completed. Wiz: Yu would also die in his final battle with Shu. Boomstick: Well… We’re not entirely sure if he is dead or not. Wiz: It does say in one of the storyboard books that he was obliterated. Our best guess is that in the anime, for all intents and purposes, he’s dead. Boomstick: Dead or not, he was unable to continue fighting after Shu basically therew Yu's own attack right back at him. Wiz: And yet, he showed off such skill with the Void Genome and his own abilities. Surely, any other opponent would have a very hard time trying to stop him. Overview # Possesses a complete Void Genome, and has mastered how to use it ## Can draw out Voids from other people at a distance ## Can combine and manipulate voids to make more powerful ones # Can stop projectiles in mid-air, and throw them back at the attacker # Can become intangible (appearing as threads, then reforming elsewhere) # Can put people to sleep by touching their head # Teleportation # Flight Weaknesses # Despite all his abilities, he was defeated by Shu in their final battle Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight The faint sounds of gunshots can be heard throughout the facility now occupied by Da'ath. As numerous battles ensue all around. Yu lies in wait on a raised platform, and many other members of Da'ath stand with him. Soon, another platform begins to rise up. Yu: (Shu’s coming. To think he would reacquire the King’s Power… Still, once he gets here, I will strip him of his power and succession to the throne.) The Platform reaches the same one Yu is on. Yu’s face turns pale when he sees the two figures standing in front of him. Shu wasn’t on the platform. Instead, Scrooge and Carol stood there, looking directly at Yu, Scrooge’s gaze was unnervingly cold. Scrooge: “We finally meet… Jacob Marley.” Yu: “Impossible! You both should’ve died a long time ago!” Carol: “We kind of have some unfinished business with Mana, you see…” Scrooge: “Where is she?” Yu, getting over the shock of seeing the them alive, answers in his usual calm voice. Yu: “Mana, huh… This simply won’t do. Eve has already chosen her Adam, so I’m afraid I can’t let you go any further.” Yu smiles Yu: "Surely the Imposter King didn't come all this way just for that. Judging by you're gaze, you're here for something else, too." Scrooge: "Yes, I'm also here to take revenge against Da'ath." After he says that, Scrooge reaches into Carols chest with his right hand, and pulls out a massive sword. Despite it's size, Scrooge holds with just one hand, while keeping Carol close with the other. Yu: "Very well. In that case, I will dispose of you, Imposter King!" FIGHT (Coming soon...) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Loliwaifulife62 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years